La Canción de los Bosques
by KayraDeArcadia
Summary: Traducción de Greensong de Jessi Albano.


**La Canción de los Bosques**

_**Autora:**__ Jessi Albano_

_**Traductora:**__ Kayra_

_**Título original:**__ Greensong (or: Finally! Poseidon!)_

Basado en los personajes de Xena, la Princesa Guerrera de Universal/MCA.

Disclaimer: No fueron necesarios sacrificos de vírgenes para escribir esta historia. Maldición.

Género: Xena, la Princesa Guerrera.

Factor dramático: Aviso de muerte de un personaje (en cierto modo).

Factor gore: Mínimo.

Factor de lenguaje soez: Perdón, ninguno de vosotros está invitado.

Clasificación: PG13

Argo se negaba a ir hacia el bosque. Por alguna extraña razón el caballo de guerra estaba siendo terco. Tal vez estaba cansado, o quizás simplemente no quisiera ir... es difícil hablar con un caballo... pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, no importó cuánto empujara Xena ni cuánto tirara Gabrielle, Argo se negó a moverse.

-Quiere ir por ese camino-dijo Gabrielle, señalando el oste, hacia el mar.

-Bueno, yo quiero ir por este camino-dijo Xena, tirando un poco de la brida de Argo-. E iremos por donde digo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Gabrielle-. Quiero decir, no es que ahora mismo tengamos un destino en mente. Simplemente estamos recorriendo las aldeas como siempre hacemos, esperando encontrar gente en apuros o señores de la guerrera contra los que luchar. No creo que importe realmente si vamos por el campo para variar. Los bosques siempre traen problemas. ¿Te acuerdas de las Baqueidas?

-Perfectamente-dijo Xena, tirando un poco más de las riendas de Argo.

Por una vez Argo perdió la paciencia, cogiendo a su jinete con la guardia baja y tirando a Xena.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Nunca antes había hecho esto-dijo Xena con sorpresa, todavía sin aliento por la caída.

-Vamos a tomar esto como una señal y a elegir otra camino, ¿vale? Hay una señal indicando una aldea en esa dirección-dijo Gabrielle, señalando la misma dirección en la que Argo había querido ir en primer lugar-. Ahí mismo está bien. Tengo muchísima hambre, me apetece una comida casera.

-Será lo mejor-dijo Xena, subiendo a Argo con cautela-. No se puede razonar con una caballo irrazonable.

***.

Estaban casi en la ciudad costera cuando vieron una multitud, moviéndose enérgicamente hacia ellas

-Quizás sea el comité de bienvenida-dijo Gabrielle-. Podría ser-protestó ante la mirada cínica de Xena.

-Bien, no cuentes con ello-dijo Xena desde su altiva posición sobre Argo-. Sube y prepárate-ordenó en voz baja.

-Mira-dijo Gabrielle al subir con dificultad sobre Argo-. Ese al que los aldeanos persiguen parece Joxer.

-¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida?-gruñó Xena.

-Aún no nos ha visto-apremió Gabrielle-. Yo digo que huyamos.

Por un momento Xena se sintió tentada, pero justo en ese momento Argo relinchó y el propósito resultó un fracaso.

-¡Xena!-gritó Joxer al divisar a las dos-. ¡Socorro!

-Traidora-le susurró Xena a Argo antes de instar al caballo de guerra hacia delante-. Vamos, será lo mejor.

Joxer corría por su vida. En circunstancias normales iría más rápido pero en ese momento su velocidad se veía bastante dificultada por la joven que llevaba a rastras. La velocidad de la mujer era a su vez frenada por un largo vestido blanco y frágiles sandalias de cuero. Joxer, se dijo a sí mismo por millonésima vez, ¿qué tienes que atraiga a estas mujeres necesitadas? Es una maldición. Suspiró. De acuerdo, probablemente ésta había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Quizás incluso mejor que aquella noche con Meg. Pero entonces no había aparecido una aldea entera para defender su honor. Esto, pensó malhumorado, es lo que pasa por ser una caballero, además de un poderoso guerrero. ¿Qué puedo hacer si soy irresistible?

-¡Deteneos!-gritó a la multitud que iba a por él-. ¡No sabéis con quién os enfrentáis!

En respuesta la multitud rugió incluso con más estruendo y se acercó más. Un giro equivocado les llevó a un callejón sin salida. Joxer se volvió y desenvainó la espada, empujando a la mujer detrás de él de manera protectora.

-¡Yi yi yi yi yi yi!-se oyó un grito de guerra mientras Xena se lanzaba hacia la multitud, golpeando a un hombre en la cara y al mismo tiempo lanzándole a otro una patada en el estómago. Gabrielle y su bastón no andaban muy lejos.

-¡No!-gritó la joven-. ¡No les hagáis daño!

-Sí-gruñó Joxer, blandiendo su espada amenazadoramente-. ¡No me obliguéis a haceros daño!-la muchedumbre se negó a ser razonable.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?-gritó una mujer de pelo blanco-. ¿Qué habría dicho tu padre? Después del dolor inimaginable que soporté durante horas para traerte al mundo. ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Es tu madre?-preguntó Gabrielle.

La chica hizo un triste asentimiento.

-Gabrielle-ordenó Xena-, sube a la chica a Argo e iros. Joxer y yo nos encargaremos de esto.

-¿Dejarte aquí? ¿Con él?-preguntó Gabrielle aterrada. Una mirada de Xena la hizo cambiar de opinión-. Podría hacerlo-aceptó.

-¡Adiós mamá!-gritó la joven mientras Gabrielle la instaba a subirse sobre Argo-. ¡Lo siento! ¡Escribiré! ¡No olvides dar de comer a los gatos!-Argo se encabritó y la multitud retrocedió, dándoles tiempo a Argo y a sus jinetes para alejarse.

-Ahora-dijo Xena, sonriendo a la multitud-. ¿Queréis hablar de ello, o preferís hacerlo... de la manera difícil?

-¡Matadle!-gritó un hombre, blandiendo hacia Joxer una azada amenazadoramente-. ¡Matad a esa cabra salida!

-¡Corruptor de inocentes!-gritó otro.

-¡Degradador de vírgenes!

Xena miró a Joxer con asco.

-No lo hiciste-le acusó Xena. Joxer se sonrojó con culpabilidad.

-Mi pobre hija-gimió la madre de la chica-. ¡Una futura sacerdotisa de Artemisa!

Xena parecía incluso más asqueada.

-¿Nunca te detienes?-preguntó.

-No lo sabía, ¿vale?-protestó Joxer-. Llegué a esta aldea la noche pasada. Me encontró bajando por el camino y se arrojó en mis brazos. ¡Me lo suplicó! ¡Me dijo que no podía vivir sin mí! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

-¿Usar tu cerebro en vez de lo otro?-sugirió Xena fríamente.

Entretanto, la multitud parecía haber perdido su ímpetu. Estaban por los alrededores, arrastrando los pies y pareciendo tristes pero también aliviados. La madre de la chica se estaba sonando con notoriedad la nariz en la manga.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor-señaló un hombre-. De todos modos no creo que hubiéramos podido llevarlo a cabo.

-Sí-dijo una joven embarazada-. Marina y yo jugábamos juntas de niñas. No creo que yo tampoco pudiera haberle hecho eso.

-¿Pero qué haremos ahora?-preguntó un joven aldeano.

-Tal vez debiéramos irnos-sugirió otro hombre-. He oído que Troya necesita nuevos habitantes.

-¡Deteneos!-ordenó un hombre que Xena determinó que era el líder, a juzgar por el tamaño de su tocado-. ¿Créeis que yéndonos podremos engañar a Poseidón, el gran dios del océano? ¡Nos destruirá a todos por desobedecerle! Uno no se puede esconder de los dioses, ya lo sabes.

-Lo siento-gimió la madre de Marina-. Debería haberla criado mejor. Debería haberla pegado más-se deshizo en lágrimas ruidosas-. ¡Pero era una niña tan buena!

-Vamos, vamos, Cora-la alivió un anciano-. No es culpa tuya. Ya pensaremos en algo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el jefe con irritacion-. ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo! ¡Es casi el solsticio de verano! ¿Dónde encontraremos otra vírgen para sacrificar?

Xena le lanzó a Joxer una mirada sardónica.

-No podía vivir sin ti, ¿eh?

***.

Marina y Gabrielle estaban sentadas bajo un árbol, esperando tranquilamente a que las alcanzaran Xena y Joxer. Argo esta vez no había mostrado inconveniente en dirigirse hacia el bosque, y en ese momento, de hecho, estaba felizmente pastando en una parcela de hierba fresca.

-¿Estás segura de que tus amigos sabrán encontrarnos?-preguntó Marina-. Es un bosque bastante grande.

-Por supuesto-respondió Grabrielle con satisfacción-. Xena siempre me encuentra.

-Qué bien-dijo Marina distraídamente, dejando que la conversación decayera.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?-aventuró Gabrielle tras unos momentos.

-Por supuesto-Marina se encogió de hombros.

-Acerca de Joxer...-comenzó, luego, incapaz de evitarlo, espetó-. ¿Cómo pudiste?-en su cara estaba claramente escrito el asco que sentía.

-¿Joxer?-preguntó Marina con una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Ése es su nombre?

-¿Ni siquiera sabías su nombre?-preguntó Gabrielle, ahora incluso más asqueada.

-Lo cierto es que no tuvimos tiempo para presentaciones-Marina se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo eres una menor algo impulsiva, ¿no?-comentó Gabrielle fríamente.

-Ahora lo soy-añadió Marina efusivamente-. Todos estos años siendo una buena chica. Perdiéndome toda la diversión, todas las aventuras que podría haber vivido, ¿y para qué? Yo quería ser una sacerdotida de Artemisa. Ellos querían darme de comer a una serpiente marina.

-¿Qué pasa con la muerte antes que el deshonor?-preguntó Gabrielle secamente.

Marina resopló desdeñosamente.

-Olvídalo-dijo-. Prefería vivir.

-En cualquier caso, ¿por qué querían darte de comer a una serpiente marina?-requirió Gabrielle-. ¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Nada!-protestó Marina-. ¡Esa es la cuestión! ¡Nunca hice nada! ¡Oooh, podría estrangular a Malver!

-¿Malver?

El tipo oscuro, con sombrero alto-dijo Marina con desdén.

-¿El que estaba gritando "Matad a esa cabra salida"?

-Sí.

-Me gustaba un poco-dijo Gabrielle con nostalgia-. Era tan sensato.

-Mmp-resopló Marina, lanzándole un manotazo a un mosquito con una de las mangas que le estaban grandes-. Si hay alguna cabra salida es él. A él sí que deberían dárselo a una serpiente marina. Apuesto a que la serpiente marina jamás regresaría.

-De todos modos, ¿qué hay con esa serpiente marina?

-Es una larga historia-respondió Marina, encongiéndose de hombros.

-Bien-dijo Xena mientras ella y Joxer llegaban al pequeño claro-, entonces te sugiero que empieces.

-Tal vez primero deberíamos encender una hoguera y ponernos cómodos-sugirió Marina alegremente-. ¿Tal vez cazar algo para cenar? Está oscureciendo-con estudiada naturalidad cogió la mano de Joxer-. Encuentra algo de madera, Joxer-ordenó-. Yo voy a buscar algo de comida. ¿Puedo coger tu cuchillo?

-Pero-protestó Joxer-, Xena...

-Qué vergüenza, Xena-reprendió Marina-. Estas mujeres nos salvaron ¿y quieres que se apañen su comida? Vamos, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer-lo obligó a ponerse en marcha, apropiándose hábilmente del cuchillo en su bota-. No te preocupes-le guiñó un ojo y le dio una palmadita consoladora-. Soy, o más bien era, una futura sacerdotisa de Artemisa. Sé lo que me hago-con eso fue hacia el bosque llevándoselo a rastras.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir tras ellos?-preguntó Gabrielle preocupada.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Xena-. Si tenemos suerte nunca tendremos que verlos de nuevo.

-No lo dices en serio-dijo Gabrielle-. ¿Verdad?-Xena le dio otra sonrisa sardónica-. Quién sabe lo que podría pasarles ahí fuera.

-Ya la oíste-dijo Xena, alisando una parcela de hierba y echándose en ella-. Sabe lo que se hace.

***.

-¿Seguro que sabes lo que te haces?-inquirió Joxer.

-¿Te callarás?-siseó Marina-. Ésta es mi primera noche en un bosque. Si puedo matar algo pasaré la primera prueba.

-¿Matar?-Joxer dio un chillido, echándose hacia atrás nerviosamente-. ¿Matar qué?

-¡Silencio!-dijo Marina-. ¿Por qué no consigues algo de madera y la llevas al campamento? Volveré en cuanto cace algo-con eso se volvió y desapareció en la oscuridad.

-¡Regresa aquí-gritó Joxer-. ¡Es peligroso andar por ahí!-miró alrededor-. Nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrarte en un bosque como éste. Lobos. Jabalíes. Leones. Baqueidas chupa-sangre-dijo con una débil sonrisa-. Oh, cielos-un repentino ruido le sobresaltó-. El viento, sólo era el viento-se dijo a sí mismo apaciguadoramente-. Veamos, ¿dónde estaba? Oh, sí. Madera. Iba a buscar madera. De acuerdo-miró a su alrededor y rápidamente recogió las ramas y palos que yacían diseminadas a sus pies-. Aquí no hay mucha madera-murmuró-. Necesitamos más. Será una larga noche. Por no mencionar lo oscura que será-miró a su alrededor concienzudamente, y sus ojos cayeron sobre una haya especialmente alta-. La madera es madera-se encogió de hombros y desenvainó su espada.

El súbito grito que rompió la calma sobresaltó a todos menos a las dos mujeres que acampaban apaciblemente bajo un enorme olivo.

-Ése parecía Joxer-comentó Gabrielle, adormilada.

-Sí, lo parecía-coincidió Xena de manera evasiva.

-¿Crees que deberíamos ir a ver cuál es el problema?-preguntó Gabrielle.

Xena la miró con recelo.

-Ese idiota empieza a gustarte, ¿no?-preguntó.

-Llega a gustar con el tiempo-admitió Gabrielle débilmente-. Como uno de esos perritos que ladran sin parar.

-Como un callo-corrigió Xena-. Surgiendo tras una constante irritación-se puso en pie con un largo suspiro de pesar-. Vamos-dijo de nuevo-. Ya estamos en pie, será lo mejor.

Encontraron a Joxer tumbado en el suelo, con Marina usando su manga para abanicarle y sacarlo de la inconsciencia.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-No lo sé-Marina se encongió de hombros-. Murmuró algo de que había sido atacado por un árbol y luego se desmayó.

-Atacado por un árbol-bufó Gabrielle-. Sí, vale.

-Eso es lo que dije-coincidió Marina.

Xena, por otro lado, miraba el haya con desconfianza.

-Vámonos-ordenó, para sorpresa de las dos mujeres-. Vámonos ya-para su sorpresa el árbol se movió, y desde dentro de su tronco comenzó a tomar forma una imprecisa figura. En unos instantes, una joven asombrosamente hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos verdes plateados estaba de pie a un lado, vestida con hojas frescas.

-Lo siento-dijo la chica en voz baja-. Sólo quería detenerlo. ¿Lo he matado?

Joxer gimió.

-Desgraciadamente no-indicó Xena con aflicción.

***.

-¿Tenías que golpearme tan fuerte?-gruñó Joxer, sosteniéndose la dolorida cabeza.

-Tienes suerte, yo no tenía una espada-soltó bruscamente Talia, la hamadríade-. ¿Nunca te dijo nadie que no talarás la madera viviente? ¡Sólo espera a que le hable de ti a Pan!

-Tranquilos, niños-dijo Xena, removiendo el fuego y examinando las raíces asadas.

-No puedo creer que no pudiera cazar nada-se quejó Marina-. Apuesto a que su grito asustó a toda la caza.

-Puedo tratar con señores de la guerra, con Baqueidas chupa-sangre, con una docena de centauros locos... árboles andantes, lo siento-respondió Joxer con sarcasmo.

-De todos modos no habrías podido cazar nada-añadió la ninfa-. Éste es el bosque de Pan. Aquí no se puede cazar.

-Oh, genial-dijo Marina con ironía-. Mi primera noche en un bosque y tiene que ser uno en el que no se permite cazar. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a matar algo?

-Estoy segura que todos los pobres animales del bosque están muy apenados-respondió Talia.

-*(1)¿Por qué no actúas como un árbol, te plantas y nos dejas?-dijo Marina. Joxer se rió y fue recompensado por tres gélidas miradas.

-Bueno, es que lo que dijo fue muy ingenioso-protestó.

-No puedo-dijo Talia, haciendo un mohín-. He dañado una cosa viva, tengo que compensarlo. Créeme, yo tampoco estoy muy ilusionada por estar atada a un humano.

-¿Por qué no sólo le das un beso y le haces sentir mejor?-sugirió Marina con impaciencia-. Luego tú puedes volver a tu árbol y nosotras a nuestras apacibles vidas.

Xena gruñó suavemente pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-No puedo-dijo Talia, mirándolos a ambos asqueada y melancólicamente al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Joxer, contemplando a la hermosa ninfa-. Ciertamente un beso me haría sentir muchísimo mejor-. Otro trío de miradas le hizo callar.

-Yo... le prometí a alguien que nunca lo haría-explicó Talia débilmente.

-¿Tú?-preguntó Marina con incredulidad-. ¡Pero eres una ninfa! ¡Besas a cada hombre y dios con el que te topas!

-¡Eso es mentira!-gruñó Talia, su feroz conducta completamente desacorde con su frágil apariencia-. Las ninfas también somos personas, ¿sabes? Tenemos sentimientos, necesidades, pero también tenemos gusto. E incluso si cada una de las otras ninfas fuera por ahí besando cada cosa con mallas o toga, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo estaría tan desesperada?

-¡Eh!-protestó Joxer-. No puedes hablar así de mí. ¡Soy Joxer el Grande! Aldeas enteras de hermosas mujeres han ido detrás de mí. Incluso princesas.

-Perdón-dijo Talia, aunque sin mucha sinceridad-. No lo sabía.

Joxer pareció un poco ofendido y se enfurruñó.

-¿A quién se lo prometiste?-preguntó Gabrielle, que siempre adoraba una buena historia.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo-dijo Talia con nostalgia-. Era tan alto, apuesto y sus alas eran muy poderosas.

-¿Alas?-preguntó Joxer con curiosidad, olvidado su previo enfado.

-Calais-facilitó Xena con tranquilidad.

-Le conoces-dijo felizmente Talia-. Aterrizó aquí un día, dijo que estaba buscando a su hermano.

-Zetes-Xena facilitó el nombre de nuevo.

-Sí. Pasó aquí la noche. Me cantó. Hablamos-sonrió Talia ante el recuerdo-. Me dijo que tenía que proseguir su aventura pero que regresaría. Me dijo que desearía no haber hecho primero la promesa de ir.

-¿Y le creíste?-preguntó Marina, resoplando ante la ingenuidad de la ninfa.

-Lo prometió-repitió Talia solemnemente-. Y yo prometí que le esperaría.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que pronto regresará-dijo Joxer alegremente, lanzándole a Gabrielle una mirada significativa.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Marina?-preguntó Gabrielle, escépticamente-. ¿Qué pasa con esa serpiente marina?

-Bien, supongo que será mejor que os lo cuente. De todos modos ya sabéis el resto-se sentó más cómodamente-. Veréis, cada año Poseidón nos envía esa enorme tormenta que destruye completamente nuestra aldea...

-¡Eso es espantoso!-interrumpió Joxer.

-No tan espantoso como ser comida por una serpiente marina-comentó Xena fríamente, ofreciendo al resto las raíces asadas. Talia rehusó con una sonrisa.

-Tú lo has dicho-coincidió Marina tajantemente, mordiendo una raíz con una mueca-. De todos modos, estábamos bastante acostumbrados a este modo de vida, ¿sabes? Trabajábamos, se destruía, reconstruíamos, se destruía...

-¡Eso es espantoso!-interrumpió Joxer de nuevo.

-Lo cierto es que no-dijo Marina, encogiéndose lindamente de hombros-. Tienes que ser filosófica con estas cosas. Siempre teníamos tiempo de sobra para irnos y salvar la mayoría de nuestras pertenencias. Era más o menos lo más emocionante que alguna vez pasaba en nuestra aldea-soltó un suspiro sensiblero-. Entonces Malver tuvo que ir y asustar a todos con su estúpido anuncio de la serpiente marina.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-instó Gabrielle.

-Bueno, estábamos teniendo un año bastante malo, eso es cierto. Pero entonces Malver anunció que Poseidón le había dicho que iba a enviarnos una serpiente marina a nuestra aldea durante el solsticio de verano y que si sacrificábamos a una virgen... ¿y adivináis a quién señaló para ese particular momento?... nuestra aldea se libraría de la tormenta este año.

-¿Y los aldeanos le creyero?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Bueno, Malver es un sacerdote de Poseidón, sin mencionar un hechicero medianamente bueno-Marina se encogió de hombros-. Al principio algunos de los ancianos decidieron que sólo tendríamos que correr el riesgo con la tormenta, como era usual, pero entonces Malver les convenció de que si llegaba la serpiente marina y no había ninguna virgen esto haría que la serpiente destruyera la aldea y además matara a todos-suspiró-. De acuerdo, sé lo que estáis pensando... Simplemente debería haber dejado que esa estúpida serpiente me comiera y salvar mi aldea, ¿no? Bueno, Olvidadlo. Si ni siquiera mi madre pudo hacerme sentir culpable como para dejar que me comieran viva, tampoco podéis vosotros.

-Y aunque hubieras cambiado de idea-comentó Xena mordazmente-, de todos modos habría sido demasiado tarde.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Joxer, horrorizado-. ¡Me utilizaste!

Marina sonrió. Talia se sonrojó.

-Escuchad-dijo de pronto Gabrielle, mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Oís ese ruido?

-¿Qué ruido?-preguntó Marina.

-Ese extraño ruido-dijo Gabrielle, todavía escuchando atentamente-. No, no es exactamente un ruido. Es como... música.

-Yo también lo oigo-dijo Joxer-. Es como un canturreo.

-¿Podéis oírlo?-preguntó Talia emocionada-. No todos pueden. Calais podía-dijo, recordando-. Se necesita cierto tipo de corazón para oírlo.

-Yo no oigo nada-dijo Xena. Marina la secundó.

-Es la canción de los bosques-explicó Talia.

-¿La canción de los bosques?-pregungó Joxer.

-La canción de la vida. Del bosque. Los árboles la están cantando.

-¿Los árboles pueden cantar?-preguntó escépticamente Marina.

-A su manera-explicó Talia-. Todas las cosas vivas pueden. Y recordad, éste es el bosque de Pan. La canción de los bosques es más fuerte aquí.

-Ha desaparecido-dijo Joxer tras un momento, decepcionado.

-No-dijo Talia-. Sólo se ha hecho más profundo. La canción de los bosques nunca se detiene, no mientras viva un árbol.

-Qué gracia, por un momento creí que entendía lo que estaban cantando-murmuró Joxer.

-Tal vez lo harás algún día-dijo Talia, mirando a Joxer con una luz extraña en sus ojos.

-Desearía que Hércules estuviera aquí-comentó Joxer, tras unos momentos de silencio-. De hecho sé que mató a una cuantas serpientes marinas en su día.

-¿Quién necesita a Herc?-preguntó alegremente Gabrielle-. ¡Nosotros tenemos a Xena!

-No estarás sugiriendo...-comenzó Joxer con cautela.

Xena sonrió.

-Oh, ¿Joxer?-preguntó dulcemente-. ¿Sabes nadar?

***.

-Aún no creo que estemos haciendo esto-gruñó Joxer, mientras recorrían el camino de regreso a la aldea de Marina-. No es una buena idea. Quiero decir, puedo entenderlo de Herc. Pero tú... Digo, tú no eres una semidiosa, ¿verdad? ¿Nos lo has estado ocultando o algo así?

-¿Por qué no sólo te calmas, Joxer?-dijo Marina de manera irritada-. Somos cinco contra una sola serpiente marina. ¿Qué podría ir mal?

-Y es lo menos que puedes hacer tras quitarle la última virgen a la aldea-comentó Gabrielle disimuladamente-. Tal vez si lo hacemos no te descuartizarán.

-Sólo me gustaría decir una vez más-expuso Talia-, que estoy en contra de vuestro plan para lastimar a esa pobre e incomprendida serpiente marina. Tiene tanto derecho de vivir como cualquiera de nosotros, y por lo que sabemos las doncellas son una parte necesaria de su dieta. Tal vez tuvo una infancia espantosa y no pueda evitarlo.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres regresar a tu árbol donde se está cómoda y a salvo?-preguntó Marina de manera empalagosa.

-Me gustaría-admitió Talia-. Pero te lo dije, tengo que compensar a Jokester por el daño que le hice.

-Joxer-gruñó Joxer-. ¡Es Joxer!

-Sí-dijo Talia-. Jockster.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de tu árbol?-preguntó Gabrielle-. ¿No se supone que no deberías dejarlo?

-Bueno, se supone que no-coincidió Talia-, pero eso no significa que no podamos. De todos modos, le puse un hechizo de protección. Debería estar bien por unos días; menos en cuanto a idiotas con espadas, claro.

-Mira, no lo sabía, ¿vale?-protestó Joxer.

-¿No tienes árboles allá de donde vienes?-preguntó Gabrielle-. Nunca cortes la madera viviente-el resto del grupo asintió solemnemente.

-Vale-se rindió Joxer-. Ahora lo sé. Jamás volveré a hacerlo, ¿vale?

-Bien-dijo Talia contenta-. ¡Convertí a alguien! Pan estará orgulloso. ¿Prometerás además escribir siempre por ambos lados del papel?

-¿Qué?-preguntó Joxer, perplejo.

-Sólo promételo-suplicó Talia-. Es muy importante.

Joxer se encongió de hombros e hizo lo que quería.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres regresar a tu árbol?-preguntó Xena seriamente-. No le debes nada a Joxer. Estaba tratando de talar tu árbol.

-Estoy segura-dijo Talia, encontrándose de lleno con los ojos de Xena-. Siempre quise ver el mundo. Y siempre quise ver el océano. Ahí es donde fue Calais, ¿sabes? Fue a surcar el océano en ese gran barco.

Xena pareció querer decir algo más pero cambió de opinión.

Xena-interrumpió Marina-. Has viajado por toda Grecia, ¿no?-Xena asintió-. Después de que matemos a esa serpiente, me darás la dirección de los templos más cercanos de Artemisa? ¿Tal vez hacerme alguna sugerencia?

-Claro, por qué no-asintió Xena distraídamente.

-Aunque tendría más posibilidades si pudiera decir que ya he pasado las pruebas-musitó la joven aspirante a sacerdotisa.

-¿Y cuálas serían esas pruebas?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Bueno-explicó Marina-, son tres. Tienes que ser capaz de cazar, lo que significa matar algo. Tienes que derrotar a un hombre en algo de lo que se enorgullezca, lo que significa vencerle en una competición de su elección. Finalmente tienes que ser capaz de invocar los poderes de la luna-suspiró pesadamente-. Y aún no sé cómo resolver esta última parte.

-¿Y no debes ser virgen?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Pienso alegar defensa personal-expuso Marina-. Además, dicen que no cuenta si no lo disfrutaste.

-¡Eh!-protestó Joxer-. ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?-Marina sólo sonrió perversamente y guiñó un ojo.

-Creo que es repugnante-comentó Talia-. ¡Tener que matar a un pobre e indefenso animal sólo para que puedas formar parte de alguna hermandad femenina esnob, algún grupito exclusivo y auto-importante! ¡Sólo espera a que le hable a Pan de ti!

-Esta es una buena idea-sugirió Gabrielle alegremente-. Podrías ser una sacerdotisa de Pan en su lugar. Tu falta de virtud sería un punto de más para la vieja cabra.

-¡Le diré que has dicho eso!-advirtió Talia malhumoradamente.

-Qué pena que no lo matara con ese golpe-le susurró Gabrielle a Xena-. Entonces simplemente le hubiéramos enterrado y nos quitaríamos a ambos de encima.

-Aún tendríamos que aguantar a la otra-dijo la guerrera.

-¿Créeis que es una buena idea ir a la aldea?-preguntó Joxer-. Y si quieren continuar lo que empezaron el otro día y...

El relincho de Argo los alertó de la proximidad de la gente de la aldea subiendo por el sendero para encontrarse con ellos.

-Oh oh-dijo Gabrielle-. Deja vu.

***.

-De acuerdo, gente, faltan dos días para el solsticio de verano-comenzó Xena, mientras el grupo y los aldeanos se reunían pabellón tradicional de reuniones-. Lo que necesitamos es un plan.

-Lo que tenemos que hacer-sugirió Gabrielle-, es atraer a la serpiente con una doncella falsa y matarla cuando vaya tras ella.

-¿Eso funcionará?-preguntó Talia-. ¿No será capaz la serpiente de saber si la doncella es falsa o no?

-Vestimos alguna chica con un vestido blanco, ¿quién lo va a saber?-Gabrielle se encogió de hombros-. Todo lo que necesitamos es una voluntaria-todos los ojos cayeron sobre Marina.

-Oh, no-protestó Marina, sacudiendo la cabez con vehemencia-. Así es como todo empezó la primera vez. No hay forma de que me deje encadenar a una barca y me envíen al mar. ¡Me mareo!-los cuatro miraron de manera rara a Marina, mientras los aldeanos ponían caras sufridas.

-Esto no funcionará-gruñó Malver-. ¿Créeis que Poseidón, el gran dios del océano, será engañado por tales trucos infantiles?-un murmullo de asentimiento se arrastró entre los aldeanos.

-No estamos tratando de engañar a Poseidón-explicó pacientemente Joxer-. Estamos tratando de evitar que una serpiente marina arrase vuestra aldea.

-Estáis buscando problemas-gruñó Malver.

-Marina-sugirió Xena-, ¿por qué no te coges a tu madre y al resto de los aldeanos y te los llevas para que el resto de nosotros podamos idear un plan?

-Pero...-protestó Marina, pero fue silenciada por la mirada significativa de Xena-. De acuerdo-asintió-. Pero volveré. Vamos, mamá, gente, dejémoslos a solas para que puedan hacer planes.

-Pero-protestó Malver-, ésta es nuestra aldea. ¿No deberíamos quedarnos?-los aldeanos murmuraron un asentimiento.

-Será mejor así-razonó Talia inocentemente-. Si Poseidón se enfada todo cuanto tenéis que decir es que no teniaís nada que ver con esto. Echad la culpa a la virgen rebelde y sus malvados cohortes. Aseguraos de mencionar que yo tampoco he tenido nada que ver con la caza de esa pobre criatura, ¿vale?

-Esto no tiene sentido-admitió Cora, echando al resto de aldeanos por la puerta-. Vamos, gente, dejemos esto a los profesionales.

Después de que la muchedumbre se hubiera ido Xena se volvió para inspeccionar a sus "tropas". Una princesa Amazona, una sacerdotisa de Artemisa pasada y futura, una inquieta hamadríade y un... uh... Joxer. Se estremeció. Por lo menos tengo a Gabrielle, pensó. Y en cuanto al resto, bueno, eran mejor que nada.

Quizás.

Un plan, pensó de nuevo. Todo cuanto necesitaban era una plan.

***.

"El solsticio de verano, amanecer," pensó Gabrielle. "En otras partes del mundo conocido este día era recibido con gran alegría y jolgorio. Sin embargo, en esta minúscula aldea de pescadores el amanecer era recibido por un silencio anormal y un inmimente sentido de la muerte. Mientras que un amanecer ordinario sería recibido por la partida apresurada de las barcas de pesca y una súbita explosión de actividad, sólo cinco pares de ojos recibían este amanecer, y todos ellos estaban concentrados en la figura sobre una barca de pesca solitaria en el mar."

"Su comandante permanecía en pie sola, separada, aguantando el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hermosos y orgullosos hombros, mientras sus soldados permanecían atentos, bravos, vigilantes, listos para luchar contra la amenaza directa, el mayor enemigo si ella daba la orden. Permanecieron preparados, esperando el más ligero cambio, el más simple signo de batalla. Permanecieron preparados al borde del peligro, listos para arriesgar sus vidas y miembros..."

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó Joxer.

"Cuando el idiota echó a perder la atmósfera," pensó Gabrielle.

-Calla, Joxer-dijo Gabrielle-. Trato de concentrarme.

***.

"El solsticio de verano, media mañana," pensó Gabrielle. "El viento fresco sopla desde el mar, trayendo sonidos de lejanas tierras y la promesa de nuevos comienzos. Las aves vuelan en un cielo libre de nubes del tono exacto de un huevo de pavo real y las olas rompen alegres y despreocupadas..."

-¿Cómo va nuestro sacrificio?-preguntó Joxer.

"Idiotas," pensó Gabrielle.

-Silencio, Joxer-dijo Talia-. Gabrielle trata de concentrarse.

***.

"El solsticio de verano, mediodía," pensó Gabrielle. "El sol abrasador cae despiadado sobre..."

-¿Alguien quiere almorzar?-preguntó Joxer, alegremente trayendo un plato de pescado asado.

"Almuerzo," pensó Gabrielle. "Sí, eso podría servir."

***.

"El solsticio de verano, medio aburrida," pensó Gabrielle. "Los valientes guerreros han sido maltratados por la marea, por el sol y por la pura y total inutilidad de su estúpida búsqueda. Una serpiente de mar, sí hombre. No hay tal cosa..."

-¡Atención, gente!-ordenó Xena cuando las aguas alrededor de la barca comenzaron a removerse y agitarse. Más rápido de lo que nadie pudo percatarse, una enorme cabeza dragoniana irrumpió entre las olas y atacó a la barca. Un golpe de su enorme cola redució la embarcación a astillas, y la figura de blanco, aún encadenada al mástil, se balanceó inútilmente en su trayectoría.

Mientras Xena y sus compañeros miraban en silenciosa fascinación, la serpiente apartó su atención de la barca y fue tras la figura de blanco. Siguió un silencio mientras la serpiente abría su enorme boca y se tragaba la forma blanca de un impresionante bocado.

-¿Funcionará?-preguntó Marina-. Rellenamos ese muñeco con las setas y hiebas más letales que pudimos encontrar.

-Esperemos y veamos-advirtió Xena.

La serpiente vaciló una vez, y el grupo esperó con ansiedad a que cayera o se detuviera. No lo hizo. Ahora puso los ojos sobre la orilla, sobre la pequeña aldea y comenzó a dirigirse hacia allí.

-¡No ha funcionado!-dijo Xena, gritando-. ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Como un ejército bien entrenado respondiendo a la voz de su comandante Gabrielle, Joxer y Marina asumieron sus posiciones preestablecidas en la playa.

Su primera línea de defensa. Flechas. Joxer había dejado a un lado momentáneamente su ballesta por un arco, optando por el mayor alcance y velocidad de recarga de el arma más primitiva.

-Recordad-advirtió Xena, repitiendo las instrucciones que había repetido una y otra vez el día antes-. Los hombros hacia atrás, las muñecas vueltas hacia dentro. Mantened los dos ojos abiertos, no parpadeéis. Apuntad a los ojos-en perfecta sincronización, Marina, Joxer y Gabrielle liberaron una avalancha de flechas. Talia, reacia a tomar parte en semejante violencia, sin embargo ayudó a sus amigos suministrándoles nuevas flechas cada vez que sus aljabas se vacíaban.

La serpiente se revolvía y rugia cada vez que una flecha daba en el blanco y se enterraba en su piel, pero no parecía afectarle demasiado.

-¡Apuntad a los ojos!-ordenó de nuevo Xena, pero la serpiente se movía con demasiada rápidez, con demasiada imprevisibilidad.

-Talia-ordenó Xena con tono grave-, es el momento de las flechas de fuego.

-¿Tenemos que hacerlo?-protestó Talia-. El pez morirá.

-Haz lo que digo-dijo Xena rechinando los dientes, y Talia, luciendo indudablemente desgraciada, le pasó una aljaba de flechas especiales cuyas cabezas estaban recubiertas de tela y empapadas en aceite.

-Odio el fuego-dijo Talia con pesimismo-. El fuego lo destruye todo. Es incluso mucho peor que las serpientes de mar que por lo menos sólo dañan a las vírgenes. Y nunca puedes razonar con él. Prometeo debería ser encadenado por dárselo a los humanos.

-Uh-dijo Joxer, momentáneamente distraído por la conversación-. Lo fue. Xena y Hércules lo liberaron.

-Oh-dijo Talia, desalentada-. Qué mal.

Encendiendo su primera flecha, Xena apuntó cuidadosamente y disparó. Ésta aterrizó cerca de la serpiente y el mar quedó repentinamente en llamas. El aceite que los compañeros habían vertido cerca de las aguas que rodeaban la barca estalló rápidamente en ardientes llamas y, por un instante, fueron incapaes de ver a la serpiente que se había sumergido bajo las aguas para escapar del incendio. Sus esperanzas se vieron truncadas cuando reapareció un momento después, lejos de la barca y mucho más cerca de la playa.

-Vamos-dijo Xena, corriendo hacia el agua-. ¡No podemos dejar que llegue hasta la aldea!

Gabrielle y Joxer respondieron inmediatamante ante su orden, corriendo hacia donde la serpiente se estaba acercando. Xena sacó su espada al lanzarse al agua. Las olas la rechazaban pero ella siguió adelante, pasando a través de las más pequeñas y debajo de las más grandes. Se esforzó una y otra vez. Gabrielle y Joxer intentaron valientemente alcanzar a Xena y ayudarla pero las olas parecían hacerles retroceder con más fuerza con cada paso que daban.

Marina y Talia se retrasaron. Marina parecía estar clavada al suelo mientras que Talia se estrujaba las manos sin poder hacer nada.

Xena y la serpiente se encontraron donde el agua llegaba hasta la cintura. Las ropas empapadas actuaban de lastre para la guerrera y luchando contra las olas trataba de blandir su espada contra la cabeza de la serpiente. Golpeó a Xena de lleno con la cola y la guerrera desapareció bajo las olas. Joxer y Gabrielle lucharon con más fuerza contra las olas, desesperados por alcanzarla.

-Tienes que ayudarles-le dijo entre dientes Talia a Marina-. Esto lo están haciendo por ti.

-No puedo-dijo Marina con aire de culpabilidad, susurrando algo en voz baja.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Talia-. ¿Qué has dicho?

-Le tengo miedo al agua-confesó Marina, con la cabeza baja y lágrimas en los ojos-. Me caí de una barca de pesca cuando era una niña. Mi padre me salvó pero él se ahogó. Le tengo miedo al agua-repitió.

Joxer y Gabrielle habían alcanzado a Xena. Gabrielle trataba ahora de llevar a Xena a la orilla mientras Joxer daba inútiles estocadas a la bestia con su espada. La serpiente, muy enfurecida ahora, derribó de nuevo a Joxer y lo atrapó bajo el agua con el peso de su cola. Desde la orilla Talia y Marina pudieron verle sacudir las manos frenéticamente fuera del agua mientras luchaba por liberarse.

-¡Gran Pan, lo está matando!-gritó Talia, corriendo hacia el agua-. ¡Ayuda a Xena y a Gabrielle!-le ordenó a Marina-. ¡Yo ayudaré a Joxer!

-¿Tú?-gritó Marina con incredulidad-. ¿Qué puedes hacer?

-Puedo ser un sacrificio virgen-se respondió Talia a sí misma lúgubremente.

Decididamente, la joven hamadríade avanzó en dirección al agua, hacia la serpiente. Agitó las manos en el aire, gritándole a la serpiente, entonces corrió por la playa, lejos de la aldea. El reptil la vio e inmediatamente liberó a Joxer y fue en direcció a Talia con peligroso propósito.

-¿Qué está haciendo Talia?-inquirió Gabrielle mientras ella y Xena llegaban finalmente a la orilla. Joxer las siguió, jadeando y respirando con dificultad.

-No lo sé-dijo Marina, ayudando a Xena a avanzar.

-¡Está yendo tras ella!-dijo Joxer, avanzando con dificultad-. ¡Vamos, tenemos que ayudarla!

-No podemos luchar contra eso en el agua-dijo Xena-. Es demasiado fuerte y se mueve demasiado rápido.

-También es resbaladizo-dijo Joxer, apartando algo de mucosidad de su armadura, luego se la quitó toda asqueado-. Espero no oxidarme.

-Tenemos que conseguir que salga del agua, ¿pero cómo?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó Xena, señalando a Marina-. ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

-¿Yo?-preguntó Marina, confusa-. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Ni siquiera puedo entrar en el agua.

-Quieres ser una sacerdotisa de Artemisa, ¿no?-preguntó Xena-. Bien, ésta es tu oportunidad. Puedes demostrar que eres digna invocando los poderes de la luna.

-¿Qué? No lo entiendo.

-Las mareas-explicó Joxer-. ¡La luna controla las mareas! Has sido entrenada, ¿no? Conoces las plegarias, las invocaciones. ¡Puedes hacerlo!

-Pero-protestó Marina-, no hay luna.

-La hay, sólo que no puedes verla. ¡Allí!-dijo Xena, señalando un fino trocito blanco contra el cielo rojizo-. Ahora, escucha atentamente, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Cierra los ojos y siéntelo, el poder está dentro de ti. Reza, rezále a Artemisa tanto como puedas. Si eres digna te ayudará. Nos ayudará.

Los tres entonces agarraron sus armas y corrieron hacia la dirección.

-Creo en ti-gritó Joxer, incluso mientras corría hacia el agua-. ¡Puedes hacerlo!

Marina, desamparada, cuidaba de sus amigos.

-Tengo que ayudarles-pensó-. Lo están haciendo por mí.

Talia, no acostumbrada a tal actividad, se cansó rápidamente. Pero no podía parar. La serpiente parecía estar pendiente de ella y seguía cada paso que daba. No se atrevía a adentrarse tierra adentro y poner en riesgo la aldea. No sabía qué más hacer salvo seguir corriendo.

Una ola especialmente grande salió de la nada y la hizo perder pie. Se cayó y permaneció bajo el agua, ahogándose sobre el cieno y la arena. Cada vez que intentaba de levantarse otra ola la echaba abajo, y cada reflujo de la marea la empujaba más y más profundamente bajo el agua. Más y más profundamente, hasta que sus pies ya no pudieron tocar la arena, arrástrandola sin poder hacer nada hacia delante, llevándola hasta las fauces de la serpiente.

¡Zuuum! Un círculo brillante surcó el aire, golpeando hábilmente a la serpiente en la nariz justo antes de que pudiera dañar a Talia. Xena recogió hábilmente el chakram cuando éste regresó rápidamente hasta ella y continuó luchando contra las olas, desesperada por alcanzar a la dríade. Joxer y Gabrielle seguían justo detrás.

Desde la playa comenzó el sonido de un extraño canturreo y Joxer echó un rápido vistazo tras él. Marina estaba ahora en la playa, haciendo dibujos extraños sobre la arena y cantándole al cielo. El también lanzó una rápida plegaria hacia el cielo para que la invocación de Marina funcionara, o que ellos tres, Gabrielle, Xena y él, pudieran detener a la serpiente y salvar a su amiga.

-Tienes que salvarla-pensó para sí-. Eres Joxer el Grande y está aquí por tu culpa. Si no hubieras tratado de cortar su árbol...

Xena apartó a Talia justo cuando la serpiente arremetía de nuevo, empujándola hacia Gabrielle.

-Llévala a la orilla-le ordenó y encaró una vez más a la serpiente. Una vez más el agua parecía estar del lado de la serpiente, con las olas rodando y espumeando con intensa actividad.

-Yo la distraeré-dijo Joxer con tono grave-. Tú acércatele por detrás.

Xena asintió. Asiendo su espada se quedó muy quieta mientras Joxer de nuevo golpeaba a la serpiente con su espada. Enojada, la serpiente se volvió hacia Joxer como él había esperado y Xena acuchilló con su espada el cuello expuesto con una fuerza terrible. Cortó hondo, hondo entre las vertebras, liberando sangre y mucosidad, volviendo el agua de color carmesí. Pero no lo bastante hondo. Herida, la serpiente se sacudió, se retorció y volvió su atención hacia su torturadora. Su mortal cola dio uno, dos latigazos, derribando a los dos héroes.

Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Joxer aterrizó pesadamente, haciendo una mueca por el dolor en su espalda. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta de que de repente el agua se había hecho poco profunda, apenas unas cuantas pulgadas de profundidad, la marea retirándose hacia el océano. Se volvió para sonreírle a Xena sólo para hallar que la serpiente, aunque ahora prácticamente indefensa ante la ausencia de agua, había enrollado alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Xena. Joxer dio unos pasos hacia delante y la serpiente siseó, apretando su abrazo.

-¡Xena!-gritó Gabrielle corriendo de regreso después de haber ayudado a Talia a volver a la orilla-. ¡Xena!-habría pasado a Joxer y quedado al alcance de la serpiente si él no la hubiera cogido y mantenido atrás.

-¡Déjame!-exigió-. ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Xena!

-No te acerques-advirtió-. Si apreta más fuerte Xena morirá.

-Bueno, pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada-dijo Gabrielle entre dientes, desesperada por alcanzar y ayudar a su amiga. La serpiente permaneció alerta, mirando con desconfianza pero inmóvil.

-Retirémonos lentamente-ordenó Joxer-. Tal vez se enfade menos y libere a Xena.

Un sonido agudo y zumbante llegó hasta sus oídos. Luego otro. La cabeza de la serpiente dio un chasquido y cayó hacia atrás, su cuerpo se sacudió débilmente. Luego quedó inmóvil. Ahora sobresalían dos largas flechas de las cuencas de sus globos oculares.

Miraron hacia atrás y vieron a Marina en la playa, sosteniendo su arco.

-Buena chica-susurró Xena débilmente desde donde yacía-. Apuntó a los ojos.

***.

Los vencedores apenas tuvieron tiempo de recuperar el aliento cuando una oscura sombra se avecinó sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Qué está pasando?-inquirió Joxer.

-Nunca vi que una tormenta llegara tan rápido-comentó Gabrielle.

-Oh, oh-dijo Talia, mordiéndose el labio-. Sabía que pasaría esto.

-¿El qué?-preguntó Marina.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?-tronó una voz aparentemente fuerte-. ¿Qué le habéis hecho a esta pobre criatura?-Poseidón, el gran dios del océano, había llegado.

Joxer, Marina y Gabrielle se encogieron ante el enfado en la voz del dios y permanecieron en silencio. Sin embargo, Xena estaba más habituada a vérselas con dioses furiosos que sus amigos.

-¿Nosotros?-inquirió-. ¡Tú fuiste el que mandó esta serpiente para que destruyera la aldea! ¿De verdad creíste que los aldeanos sólo se sentarían y verían lo que pasaba? ¿Tal vez que venderían entradas?

-Yo no hice tal cosa-rugió el dios-, esta bahía es el terreno habitual de pesca de la serpiente. Nunca antes había dañado a los aldeanos, ¿por qué les dañaría ahora?

-Porque no sacrificamos una virgen en tu honor-respondió Marina.

-¿El sacrificio de una virgen?-preguntó Poseidon, claramente sorprendido y disgustado con la idea-. ¿Crees que no tengo bastante con esos ridículos idiotas con el corazón roto arrojándose a mi océano desde los acantilados? ¿Crees que no tengo bastante basura aquí abajo con tu gente siempre arrojando los cuerpos de vuestros muertos desde vuestros barcos o con esas piras funerarias flotantes? ¿Crees que en estos momentos quiero otro cuerpo pudriéndose en mi reino?

El grupo, con la excepción de Talia, empezaban a parecer muy confundidos.

-Pero-comenzó Marina-, Malver dijo...

-¡Malver!-rugió el dios del océnao con enfado-, ¿es el que está detrás de esto? Sabía que debía haber ahogado a esa vieja cabra hace mucho tiempo. Pretendiendo ser uno de mis sacerdotes... ¡Bueno, esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos!

-Pero la serpiente fue a por Talia-protestó Marina-. Quería comérsela.

-Bueno, por supuesto que quería comérsela-exclamó Poseidón-. Plantas a una virgen ante la nariz de una serpiente marina, ¿qué esperabas? Las virgenes son el manjar favorito de las serpientes. Son muy raras estos días, ¿sabes?

Tanto Marina como Talia se sonrojaron, aunque por distintos motivos.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa con las tormentas?-inquirió Xena-. ¿Estas tormentas anuales que arrasan su aldea? ¿Nos estás diciendo que no las enviaste tú?

-Oh, por supuesto que las envíe-coincidió. El dios hizo un gesto con una mano y una gran roca emergió del océano, con la forma de un trono. Poseidón se sentó y se puso cómodo.

-¿Por qué las personas nunca os paráis a pensar?-preguntó con pesar-. Quedan muy pocas de estas criaturas. ¿Por qué no podéis entender las personas que cada vida tiene un propósito? Que hay una balanza para todo, una harmonía.

-Una canción-intervino Talia.

-Sí, una canción-coincidió Poseidón-. Vida y muerte, luz y oscuridad, dar y tomar. No puede haber una sin la otra o la balanza se destruiría.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la tormenta?-preguntó Gabrielle.

-Esta gente vive del océano. Toman de él su alimento, su comercio, sus tesoros... y aún no devuelven nada. Y ya que ellos no dan yo tengo que tomar.

-¿Es por eso que tomaste a mi padre?-preguntó Marina con enfado.

-Tu padre se entregó a mí-respondió Poseidón con delicadeza-. Es diferente. Ya que él se entregó libremente no se arrepintió y llegó a los Campos Elíseos. Está muy orgulloso de ti-añadió.

-¿Lo está?-preguntó Marina con entusiasmo.

-Sí-asintió Poseidón-. Ahora, tu padre, entendía la balanza. Entendía que cada cosa afecta a las demás, y que cada persona es responsable del resto de cosas y personas. Que cada persona debe hacer su parte, hacer lo que pueda, todo lo que pueda, por pequeña que sea-el dios suspiró-. Quedan tan pocos como él-lloró-. Ahora los hombres se apropian y arrasan con todo sin pensar, sin preocuparse.

El dios se alzó de su trono y se acercó a los amigos, llevado por el agua.

-El problema de las personas-dijo muy pausadamente-, es que nunca usáis la inteligencia que os dio Prometeo. Si simplemente os pararáis a pensar en las consecuencias de vuestras acciones no seguiríais metiéndoos en problemas y culpando de todo a los dioses. ¿Y sabéis qué es lo peor? Vuestra impulsividad es contagiosa. Simplemente miradla-dijo, señalando a Talia-. Dejó su árbol en busca de aventuras, incluso conociendo las consecuencias.

-¿Consecuencias? ¿A qué se refiere con consecuencias?-preguntó Joxer-, señor-añadió tardíamente.

-Las dríades sólo pueden vivir lejos de sus árboles durante tres días-explicó Xena en voz baja-. Tan pronto como el sol se pone el tercer día mueren tanto la dríade como el árbol.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el oeste, hacia el horizonte donde el sol brillaba rojo, demasiado rojo mientras comenzaba a hundirse en el océano. Luego las mismas miradas se regresaron hacia Talia, que sonreía débilmente, dulcemente, entonces lentamente cayó al suelo.

Joxer la cogió antes de que golpeara la arena y el afligido grupo rápidamente se agrupó a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Joxer a Talia con ira-. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Te prometí una compensación-respondió Talia suavemente.

-Una reparación-protestó él-, ¡no una vida! Y tú-se volvió hacia Xena-, sabías que esto pasaría, ¿por qué la dejaste hacerlo?

-Shhh-le susurró Talia al afligido hombre, descansando una mano helada contra su mejilla-. No es culpa suya. Ni tuya. Fue mi elección. Podría haber vuelto si hubiera querido. No quise.

-En el nombre de Zeus, ¿por qué no?-inquirió Joxer.

-Nunca antes tuve amigos-dijo, sonriendo débilmente al grupo. Marina estaba llorando sobre el hombro de Gabrielle y la bardo estaba secándose notablemente los ojos-. Y estaba tan cansada de esperar-volvió sus ojos verdes plateados hacia Xena y la guerrera sintió cómo una extraña neblina nublaba sus propios ojos-. Calais está muerto, ¿verdad?-preguntó Talia, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Sí-respondió Xena solemnemente-. Él y Zetes cayeron juntos en batalla.

-¿Viste cómo ocurría?-preguntó Talia, su voz debilitándose.

-Un amigo mío lo vio. Hércules estaba con ellos cuando ocurrió-respondió Xena.

-Bien-susurró Talia-. Yo tampoco moriré sola.

-Deja de decir eso-dijo Joxer, llorando abiertamente-. ¡No vas a morir!-Talia sonrió de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

-¡No!-gritó Joxer, sacudiendo su cuerpo inmóvil. Se volvió hacia Poseidón, su miedo ante el dios perdido frente a la inminente perdida de su amiga-. Ayúdala-dijo entre dientes-. Eres un dios, ¿cómo puedes quedarte ahí y permitir que pase esto?

-Ella hizo su elección-respondió Poseidón con calma-, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Siempre hay algo que puedes hacer-arguyó Joxer-. Es justo lo que nos dijiste, ¿no? Por pequeño que sea, pero algo.

Poseidón sonrió ante su coraje y preocupación.

-Tienes razón-coincidió el dios-, es lo que dije, ¿no?-el dios alzó una enorme mano e hizo el gesto de indicarle a alguien que se acercara. El viento sopló y desde el oeste, aparentemente desde el sol poniente volaron dos garceta plateadas. Una aterrizó sobre el hombro de Poseidón mientras que la otra aterriazaba sobre la arena, cerca de Talia. Otro gesto de Poseidón y la garzeta brilló y creció hasta que tuvo el tamaño y la forma de un hombre con enormes alas plateadas en la espalda.

-Por su coraje y servicio los dioses recompensaron a Calias y a Zetes convirtiéndoles en aves después de que los mataran en batalla-explicó Poseidón.

Joxer y el resto permanecieron atrás mientras Calais iba hacía donde yacía Talia y la cogía entre sus brazos con ternura. Inclinó su cabeza y Joxer le oyó susurrar entrecortadamente:

-Te he estado buscando. Iba a regresar. ¿Por qué no esperaste?

Los ojos de la dríade permanecieron cerrados.

-Por favor-le rogó Joxer a Poseidón-. Por favor, no puedes permitir que acabe de esta forma.

Poseidón contempló a Joxer, mirando profundamente en los ojos del hombre, y luego sonrió.

-Da y toma, guerrero. Ésta es la ley, la balanza. ¿Qué me darás a cambio?

-Lo que sea-prometió Joxer imprudentemente.

-Lo que sea-hizo eco Xena, permaneciendo detrás de Joxer y poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo que sea-repitió Gabrielle, uniéndose a los dos.

-Lo que sea-afirmó también Marina, completando el grupo.

Poseidón estaba entretenido y enormemente impresionado por la consideración manifestada entre los amigos.

-Sólo es necesaria una promesa-respondió, volviéndose hacia Joxer-. La tuya. Tienes un gran corazón, guerrero, y veo que tu y tus antecedentes os convertíreis en incondicionales guardianes de mi reino. Por lo que te daré este regalo, a uno de tu sangre le revelaré sus secretos. Y en cuanto a tu amiga-continuó, volviéndose hacia Talia y Calais-, no será necesario ningún pago, ella ya me ha demostrado su valor-sonó una extraña música como si viniera de una gran distancia y Poseidón sonrió-. Y a su dios Pan. Por su confianza y coraje, ésta debería ser su recompensa... tanto como perdure la canción de los bosques, así continuará el amor entre Calais y Talia.

Movió su mano y tanto el cuerpo de Calais como el de Talia comenzaron a brillar. A través de la brillante luz los amigos vieron moverse los brazos de Talia y devolver el abrazo de Calais. Cuando la luz desapareció, había dos garcetas plateadas sobre la arena, pronto acompañadas por la que estaba sobre el hombro de Poseidón. Entonces extendierons sus alas y levantaron el vuelo. Una circuló alrededor del grupo lleno de alegría y se posó brevemente sobre el hombro de Joxer, frotando la cabeza contra su mejilla antes de finalmente alejarse volando.

-Gracias-dijo Joxer, volviéndose hacia Poseidón tras haber perdido de vista a las aves-. Y mantendré mi promesa. Si alguna vez me pides que haga algo. Lo haré. Sea lo que sea. Siempre mantengo mis promesas.

-Lo sé, guerrero-asintió Poseidón solemnemente-. Y yo también.

-Eres el primer dios que conozco que tiene sentido-le dijo Xena al dios-. Que demuestra alguna compasión-le saludó con su espada-. Y yo también mantengo mis promesas. Si alguna vez necesitas de mis servicios, mi espada está a tus órdenes.

-No-Poseidón sacudió la cabeza-. Tú le perteneces a otro más grande que yo. Encontrarás tu destino en su momento-se volvió como para irse, los vientos de tormenta levantándose a su llamada.

-Eh, ¿Poseidón? ¿señor?-le interrumpió Marina que había recobrado bastante bien de su reciente agitación emocional-. ¿Eres íntimo amigo de Artemisa? ¿Podrías hablarle bien de mí?

-Ah, sí, la ex virgen del sacrificio-rió el dios-. Creo que te gustará saber que has tenido a tus diosas un poco confundidas. Atena y Hestia requieren que sus sacerdotisas sean virgenes. Artemisa es un poco más abierta acerca de esto desde ese incidente con Endymion.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Marina, con entusiasmo, luego se puso seria-. Pero todavía no he pasado las pruebas-dijo afligidamente.

-Por supuesto que lo has hecho-respondió Gabrielle-. Mira, mataste algo-señaló el cuerpo de la serpiente. Poseidón frunció el ceño y Gabrielle añadió a toda prisa-, derrotaste a Malver en su propio juego.

-¿Cómo hice eso?-preguntó Marina, incrédulamente.

-Trató de engañaros a ti y a tus aldeanos-explicó Xena-. No se lo permitiste y ahora todos sabrán lo charlatán que es. Eres una sacerdotisa mucho mejor de lo que él es un sacerdote.

-Eso es cierto-coincidió Joxer-. ¡E invocaste los poderes de la luna! ¡Aunque eso fue realmente impresionante!

-Xena me enseñó cómo-dijo Marina, humildemente-. Jamás podría haberlo hecho por mí misma.

-Pero aún así lo hiciste. Nunca dijo nadie que tuvieras que pasar tus pruebas sola-señaló Xena.

-Tuve miedo-dijo Marina en voz baja.

-Todos tememos algo-dijo Xena-. La cuestión es no dejar que eso te impida hacer lo que se debe hacer.

-¿De verdad he pasado las pruebas?-le preguntó Marina a Poseidón, esperando desesperadamente creerlo y buscando la validación de una autoridad más alta.

-Sí, sacerdotisa, lo hiciste-coincidió Poseidón-. Estoy seguro de que si vas al templo de Artemisa más cercano el resto de sacerdotisas te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Ahora realmente tengo que irme. Vivid bien, bravos guerreros, y que siempre seais tan fieles como lo sois ahora-con otro gesto el cuerpo de la serpiente y el dios desaparecieron, dejando sólo la espuma de mar que rompía la arena, sin dejar rastro de que ninguno de los dos estuvo ahí.

Epílogo

-Realmente fue muy amable por vuestra parte de venir conmigo al templo-dijo Marina, mientras regresaban penosamente por el bosque-, pero realmente creo que podría haberlo encontrado por mí misma.

-Estamos encantados de ir contigo-dijo Gabrielle-. Además, podrías necesitar testigos. No tienes exactamente la cabeza de esa serpiente para mostrarla como prueba.

-De todos modos, no teníamos nada realmente planeado-añadió Xena. Miró a Joxer, que estaba siendo inusitadamente silencioso-. ¿Cuál es el problema, Joxer?-preguntó.

-He estado pensando-comenzó. La ceja de Xena se alzó pero contuvo el comentario mordaz que salió casi instintivamente-. Lo que él dijo, quiero decir Poseidón, sobre dar y tomar, sobre la balanza y responsabilidad, tiene sentido, ¿no?

-Sí, lo tiene-coincidió Xena.

-Dijo que algún día le revelaría los secretos del océano a alguien de mi sangre. Me pregunto que querría decir-musitó.

-¿Quién sabe lo que los dioses quieren decir?-resopló Gabrielle-. Creo que ser enigmáticos es una de sus reglas. Nunca puedes conseguir una respuesta directa de cualquier de ellos.

-¡Mirad!-dijo Marina contenta, señalando con entusiasmo-. ¡El árbol de Talia! ¡Está vivo!-la gran haya estaba efectivamente viva, su tronco brillando plateado a la radiante luz de la luna.

-¿Qué dijo Poseidón?-preguntó Joxer mientras contemplaba sus ramas exuberantes-. Tanto como perdure la canción de los bosques... y Talia dijo que la canción de los bosques seguiría mientras viviera un árbol-los ojos del guerrero se iluminaron-. Voy a hacerlo-le dijo a Xena, con ojos chispeantes-. Voy a hacer lo que dijo Poseidón. Ser responsable. Mantener el equilibrio. Seré un guardián del océano y de los bosques, y cuando tenga hijos les enseñaré a ser responsables también. A no cortar la madera viviente, a tener cuidado con las hogueras, a escribir en por ambos lados del papel y esas cosas. Quizás incluso a cuidar de los animales.

-A Talia le habría gustado eso-dijo Marina con aprobación.

-Le habría gustado, ¿verdad?-dijo Joxer felizmente, volviendo la vista hacia el árbol.

-Estaría muy orgullosa de ti-dijo Xena en voz baja, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Joxer.

-Y nosotros también-añadió Gabrielle suavemente, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella.

Y la canción de los bosques surgió alta y clara en los corazones de los cuatro amigos, y perduró para siempre.

Fin.

Jessi Albano

Copyright 1997

Algunas notas de la traductora:

**Nota1:** Se trata de un juego de palabras. En el original dice así: **Why don't you act like a tree and leave**, donde **leave** tiene doble sentido, ya que significa tanto hoja (de árbol) como irse. Lo cual sería "¿Por qué no actúas como un árbol y te largas?". Como veréis eso no se puede traducir tal cual, así que lo he retocado un poco para que tenga sentido en español.


End file.
